Feeling the Flames
by XSForever
Summary: This is basically from the perspective of Kimiko, and it is about her realizing that she can control fire.  She then travels to China to the Xiaolin Temple, where she meets others who can control other elements as well! RaiKim!
1. Chapter 1: An Internal Fire

**Hey guys! I'm Sarah, and this is my very first Fan Fiction! I've always enjoyed reading them so I decided to try writing one! **

**This is basically from the perspective of Kimiko, and it is about her realizing that she can control fire. She then travels to China to the Xiaolin Temple, where she meets others who can control other elements as well! There may be some RaiKim in this…I haven't exactly figured out the details yet but I'll make sure to let you know! If you want me to include it then just tell me! It's kinda OC (I think that means out of character?) because I don't really follow the storyline of the show, but hopefully it will work out!**

**Okay, you are probably ready for me to shut up…not many people read these I think. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: An Internal Fire**

My name is Kimiko Tohomiko. I thought I had a generally normal life, well, as normal as a girl with an extremely rich dad's life can be. But I was so wrong. My life is anything but normal. You're probably wondering, what is she talking about? So I'll start the story from the beginning.

It all started on January 8th. I woke up one day, sweating my butt off, but the thing is, it was probably -10˚C outside. I have to say, I was kind of creeped out, I mean, who wakes up in temperatures below freezing feeling like they're in the middle of the desert in the summer? Anyway, I decided to turn on the lights and figure out the heating situation, when I realized there was a power outage, which means the heat wasn't on, so somehow I was generating this hotness all by myself. I was actually starting to freak out! Was I sick? Could I be dreaming? But something inside me told me no. Something inside of me felt like it was burning, as if a fire was ignited inside my body, as if it were flames making me feel so hot.

I hurried into my bathroom to splash some water on my face; hopefully it would put out my internal fire. But when the water touched my face, it seemed to just sizzle and evaporate in seconds, like when a little bit of water touches an out of control fire. I was starting to break down; I just wanted to scream out my anger for this non stoppable fire. But for some reason, I felt that that would make the fire worse.

My next instinct was to run to my papa's room, he always knew what to do. As I sprinted across our mansion, the fire inside of me felt more power than ever, as if it was getting fuel from my motion. As I opened the door to his room, I found my papa in there, reading his book with a flashlight. The second he looked at me I knew he could tell something was wrong.

"Kimiko?" he asked, worry in his voice, "What's the matter?"

I tried to speak, but everything came out jumbled, "Woke up…sweat…fire….inside me…help…"

He ran up to me and put his hand on my forehead. The instant he placed his hand, he pulled it away, as if he had just touched a hot stove.

"Come Kimiko, we must get to the hospital," he said, rushing to grab his coat and keys.

I responded by nodding my head, I would do anything to get this feeling to stop. As we arrived at the hospital, my fire seemed to be growing stronger, causing me to yell in pain. I had always felt calm around fires; they always gave me a sense of strength. But this felt…different. I remember the nurses and doctor rushing to my side, and being quickly escorted to the emergency room. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was my papa repeatedly whispering my name.

"Kimiko, Kimiko, Kimiko…"

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of an announcement over the intercom, telling a doctor to report to some room. I realised that I did not feel the fire inside me anymore, I felt as if it was put out. But I still had a funny feeling, as if something inside of me was trying to light a match, but not succeeding. I felt many tubes attached to my wrists as well. I slowly opened my eyes, and examined the room. It had simple white walls and a white tiled floor with specks of black and grey. There was a beautiful bouquet of flowers to my left on the bed stand, with a card saying, "Get Well Soon". To my right was a teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. I realized that I was the only patient in the room. I looked infront of me to see my papa sitting on a chair at the end of my bed, reading the newspaper. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, there were circles around his eyes and his hair appeared messy. My papa looked up to see me staring at him, and the most joyous expression came to his face, making me smile. He rushed over to my side and grabbed my hand.<p>

"Oh Kimiko, thank God you're okay, I was so worried about you, I thought you were never going to wake up, how do you feel?" asked my papa.

"I feel fine, there's just a funny feeling inside me," I replied. I smiled to myself, glad to be able to actually speak properly. Then I realised that he said he thought I'd never wake up. "Wait, papa, how long have I been blacked out?"

"Oh dear, probably about a month or so," he responded, a sad look coming to his face.

"WHAT? I've been unconscious for a month? How is that possible?" I yelled.

"People can remain unconscious for years, Kimiko, it is good that you are not one of them," said a different voice. I looked away from papa to see a doctor standing in the doorway.

"Kimiko, I am Dr. Chang." He said.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"You are probably very confused right now Kimiko, am I correct?" asked Dr. Chang.

"_So _correct, Dr. Chang, I have no idea what's going on!"

"Well let me explain it to you. When you arrived at the hospital last month, we sensed something was _very _wrong. You were sweating more than average, and seemed to be in immense pain, all from this extreme heat."

"Yeah, I felt like there was a fire inside me!" I exclaimed.

"Kimiko, that's exactly what happened."

A look of shock came over my face. I thought my mind was just making that fire seem real, but there was an _actual_ fire inside me? "But, how is that possible?" I asked.

"It definitely surprised us in the x-rays, but when you blacked out you caused the fire to die down. We were forced to use sleeping gas so you would not wake up during the operation. We also had to inject large amounts of water into your body. But the sleeping gas only lasted a few hours, after we stopped it you seemed to still be in your blacked state, which lasted until today."

I felt light headed after this information, "But-but, how does a fire start _inside_ a person, and how did it not burn me to death?" I inquired. I had so many more questions to ask Dr. Chang.

"We are currently looking into it, Kimiko; this is definitely an unnatural case. For now, just rest and make sure to drink lots of water, by the way, how do you feel now?" asked Dr. Chang.

"I f-feel l-like s-something inside of m-me is trying to l-light a f-fire," I stuttered.

"Ah yes, that was expected. Do not worry about it Kimiko, just do as I said before and everything will be fine, I know this comes as a shock to you, but we are doing all we can to figure out what happened. If you need anything, just press that button beside your bed to speak to the front desk, and they will send someone right away. I'll let you rest and speak with your father now."

"Th-thanks."

After Dr. Chang left I started sobbing. My papa hugged me tightly and offered his support.

* * *

><p>Little did I know that one of the 'nurses' was standing outside the door the whole time.<p>

The 'nurse' opened his coat and spoke to a small dragon.

"It looks like we have found the Dragon of Fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now! Let me know if the length was good! I'll try to make the next chapters a different length if you guys prefer. Please read and review, but I'd appreciate no mean comments. I do like constructive feedback though! So feel free to give me some advice, and just your overall opinion. I'll make sure to update soon! I hate it when you read a story and you want to know what happens next, but it is never updated!<strong>

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**-XSForever aka Sarah**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected News

**Hello everyone! It made me happy to see all the reviews on my story just a few hours after I published it! All your kind comments made me soo happy! Thanks so much for all your kind words, I appreciate it soo much! Yay!**

**You don't understand how horrible I feel about not updating for TWO MONTHS! I have been crazily busy with so much school work; it basically takes up ALL of my free time, so hopefully you guys won't kill me for making you wait so long! I guess you can say it's my New Year's resolution to update this more often!**

**Ok, now that my freak out is over, I decided to inform you guys that I **_**will**_** be including some RaiKim in this. It is my first time writing romance, so hopefully it won't be a fail. It won't be the whole focus of the story though! And after your comments, some said that the length was good, and some wanted it longer, so I have decided to try to make it a bit longer. If you guys want me to change anything with format or grammar or anything, I'd be happy to consider it!**

**Ok, on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah I may have forgotten to say this earlier…I don't own Xiaolin Showdown!**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected News**

After staying in the hospital for about a week after I woke up (they wanted me to stay…you wouldn't believe how many tests they took on me!) I was starting to get very bored. I mean, every day was the same routine. Each day I'd wake up; eat the same, plain breakfast of bland oatmeal and expired orange juice, then I'd read the newspaper or re-read one of the magazines my aunts gave me. Afterwards I'd usually be whisked away for tests then a lunch of a stale ham sandwich and sour apple juice. The rest of the day I'd either be tested or I'd just sit in my room doing nothing. As you can tell, this isn't the most exciting lifestyle. My favourite part of the day would be looking out my hospital room window, and seeing the stars. Just seeing those natural, twinkling lights made me feel alright, and that I could brave another day of tests.

But, after the days of being bored out of my mind, I happened to notice this one nurse who kept, well, spying on me. At first I thought it was just a nurse doing the daily check-ins, but the nurse didn't have a clipboard or anything to record the patients with. They just seemed to mutter into their coat, as if there was a person hidden inside. I decided it was just the medication getting to me, and it was all a hallucination.

Then why did he seem so real?

My papa constantly paid me visits. If it weren't for his job, I bet he wouldn't leave the hospital. It made me feel all warm inside, that someone truly cared about me. But whenever I felt that warm feeling, I was slightly frightened that the fire may start up again. Of course Dr. Chang was frequently pestering me about it, what feelings made me feel some sort of spark, if anything I ate or drank affected me, all that stuff. I haven't really felt much lately, my boredom was more overwhelming than anything, and I just wanted to go home. That's why I decided to ask Dr. Chang if I could go home for a few days the next time he came to my room. Fortunately, I didn't need to wait too long, he soon came into my room for one of my _many_ daily checkups.

"Hello Kimiko, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, same as always Dr. Chang, but, can I ask you a question? More of a favour actually."

"Why of course Kimiko, I'd love to help in any way I can."

"Well, I was wondering if I could go home for a few days, you know, so I can get some fresh air, visit some friends and family, and just get to live a few days of my normal life?"

"I am deeply sorry Kimiko, but I cannot let you leave the hospital when you are still undergoing tests, it is much easier for anyone to keep you here, because we do many tests every day and if you were to stay at your home you would be making various amounts of trips all the way to the hospital. I assume that is an inconvenience for you, am I correct?"

"I suppose Dr. Chang, but what if I was to call the hospital once or twice a day to let them know how I feel then they can ask me questions about anything they need to know?"

"Kimiko, you must understand that the doctors need you physically here, because the majority of the tests require x-rays and physical exams. I will permit you to go home when there are special occasions such as family birthdays or for holidays."

"But Dr. Chang, you're sounding like you think I live here, or that I will be here for a long time, how long am I supposed to be here anyway?"

"I cannot answer that question Kimiko; I would have to speak with the other doctors working on this for a long time to determine the length of each test and how long it would take to examine the results. Now Kimiko, I must be going, I am very sorry if I did not help you Kimiko, but you must understand that you are a very different patient with a very unique medical condition that is unlike any other condition in, probably the whole world."

"Okay Dr. Chang, I understand." I so DID NOT understand! But it's not like he'd help me.

"See you soon Kimiko."

The conversation definitely caused me to be in an extremely terrible mood, my temper was definitely high. That's why I finally decided to talk to that…interesting…nurse.

"Excuse me? You, nurse guy."

The nurse looked a bit surprised that I was talking to him, but he came into my room nonetheless.

"What is it young lady? Do you feel unwell?"

"No, I was just wondering what exactly your job is here? I mean, I see you outside my door so often, but I never see you talking to any doctors or writing anything down!"

"Let's just say I have a very unique job."

That was definitely not the answer I was looking for, "But that doesn't answer my question! I mean, why did you get hired? How do you make money? You don't even have a nametag!"

"I think it is too complicated for you to understand, but you can call me Mast - I mean - Nurse Fung."

"Are you saying I'm stupid? I'm a pretty smart girl you know, I'm an honours student at school, which I should be attending right now, by the way."

"Now now Kimiko, calm down, I just feel that you are not yet ready to find out who I am."

"How could someone not be ready to find out someone's job? Wait – how do you know my name?

"You will understand in time Kimiko, and I know your name because I have heard many doctors taking about you. You are a great topic around this hospital."

"Great. You know what? You can go; I don't know how much longer I can take people not answering questions the way I'd want them to be answered."

"Hehe, well I'll see you soon Kimiko."

This day had turned out to be pretty horrible. Nothing seemed to go the way I wanted.

* * *

><p>I was running through a never ending hallway. The hallway was, of course, made of fire. But suddenly it started to get smaller and smaller, closing in on me and right when it was supposed to close in on me and burn me to a crisp, my eyes opened and I sat up in bed.<p>

I felt horrible, as if I was still in the hallway with the fire around me. I felt like the internal fire started again. Then I looked down at my hand and I was shocked at what I saw.

* * *

><p>I was holding a <em>ball of fire<em>. It was just sitting there, in my hand, like a normal ball. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I mean, what would you do if you were holding fire?

Oddly enough, my hand wasn't burning with the fire, but the inside of me felt full of that eternal flame again. But for some reason, it started to feel natural, like this was a part of me. Like the feeling when you first start, for example, skating. You think it is so peculiar, but after a while it is something you fell in love with, and it feels natural to go do it. That's how that fire felt inside me.

For some reason, I couldn't move, I was just stuck there, mesmerized at what was going on. I then saw doctors rush to my room, and I suddenly realized that I screamed earlier.

The doctors were shocked when they saw the fire in my hand. A lot of them ran to get their equipment, but others ran to my side and I was overwhelmed with, "Kimiko, are you okay?" and, "Kimiko, how did this happen?" But I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything other than stare at my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nurse Fung smile and speak into his coat – again.

I wasn't really paying attention to the doctors examining me and comforting me, I was really out of it. I then heard my papa yelling at the doctors to let him see me, and I sort of snapped out of it, and I saw the flame in my hand burn out.

My papa soon made the doctors clear out so it was just him, Dr. Chang and I left in the room.

"Oh Kimiko, are you okay my darling? I was so worried about you! How do you feel?" My papa asked quickly.

"Um, well, I'm fine, I just feel a little shaken up," I replied.

"Oh Kimi, I'm so glad you're okay," my papa said, holding me close.

I noticed that Dr. Chang looked positively bewildered, as if he had just seen an elephant do ballet.

"That was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It's scientifically impossible," Dr. Chang stated.

"If it was scientifically impossible, then how did it happen to me?" I questioned.

"I-I just don't know Kimiko, I am going to go speak with the other doctors then let you know what we find as soon as possible." Dr. Chang said as he left.

"Papa, I'm so worried, what's wrong with me?" I said as I started to bawl.

"Oh Kimiko, it is a mystery, but I will not rest until you are well. I even gave the hospital staff a lot of money so they do not alert the public about your condition." My Papa said, comforting me.

"Thanks papa, I appreciate it." I replied.

I then saw papa be beckoned into the hall by none other than Nurse Fung.

"Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes Kimi?" My papa asked.

"Of course papa."

* * *

><p>My papa was talking with Nurse Fung for what felt like hours, but the look on my papa's face definitely worried me. He was pale, and shocked. But then he looked understanding. He soon came into my room.<p>

"Kimiko, sweetie, Master Fung would like to talk to you, is that okay? I will stay with you while he does." My papa asked.

"Um, sure I guess. Wait – _Master_ Fung?" I questioned.

"That will all be explained Kimiko." Master Fung stated. He then came into my room and brought a chair beside my dad's to the side of my bed.

"Kimiko, you are the Xiaolin Dragon of fire. You can create and control fire. There are three others like you with different elements; water, wind and earth. Your destiny is to train at the Xiaolin Temple in China, where I am your master and teacher, and defeat the villains of the Heylin side, as well as to find mystical objects known as Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko Tohomiko, your life is about to change."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all until next time!<strong>

**There will probably be a bit of RaiKim in the next chapter!**

**Again, I am deeply sorry about not updating as quickly as I hoped, but I promise I will try to update more often.**

**Hopefully that chapter was entertaining, I'm excited to start to work on the next one.**

**You guys don't understand how happy feedback makes me, so please review!**

**That's all for now!**

**-XSForever**


	3. Chapter 3: It All Begins

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your kind reviews! I actually had a lot of time so I decided to update again.**

**I think that this chapter is when all the fun starts, like in a book, when it starts to get good, you know?**

**I started with the final words of last chapter, so it may be easier for you guys to remember, but it makes more sense I think to see Kimiko's reaction after he says it, not start with it.**

**Reviews make me overjoyed **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: It All Begins<strong>

"Kimiko, you are the Xiaolin Dragon of fire. You can create and control fire. There are three others like you with different elements; water, wind and earth. Your destiny is to train at the Xiaolin Temple in China, where I am your master and teacher, and defeat the villains of the Heylin side, as well as to find mystical objects known as Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko Tohomiko, your life is about to change." Master Fung said, as if it was a totally normal statement.

"Wh-what? I-I'm a d-dragon? I can c-control f-fire? Th-there are others that c-can control o-other elements t-too?" I stuttered, utterly shocked.

"That is basically it Kimiko. I am sorry that this may sound crazy, but it will start to make sense, and you will get used to this new way of life." Master Fund replied.

"Papa? Does this sound as crazy to you as it does to me?" I asked.

"It did at first, until Master Fung explained that this is a whole other life, that there many others with elemental powers, and that there are evil villains called the Heylin which only you and the three others can stop." My papa explained.

"O-okay, but why are you telling me this now, when I'm 14, not when I was younger? If there was evil, wouldn't you want me to come train earlier? And what exactly are Shen Gong Wu?" I inquired, I had so many questions!

"Well, many, many centuries ago, there was an evil witch Wuya who was on the Heylin side. She was wreaking havoc and wanted to take over the world. Then Grand Master Dashi and Wuya had an enormous battle, with Dashi winning and trapping Wuya in a magical puzzle box. But recently, Wuya has been released by an, "Evil Boy Genius" so to speak, Jack Spicer, and they plan to take over the world. Wuya gets her power from Shen Gong Wu, which are hundreds of different objects, each with different powers that can be used for anything. They were all hidden away by Grand Master Dashi, and it is a mystery as to what each does and when they will reveal themselves." Master Fung replied.

"Wow, so I have to defeat Jack Spicer and Wuya _and _find these Shen Gong Wu? How do you know when they will be revealed?" I asked.

A small green reptile slithered out of Master Fung's coat, "that's my job!"

I let out a small scream, "what is that thing?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a dragon! The name's Dojo Kanojo Cho! Nice to meet you Kimiko!" said Dojo.

"A…dragon? No offense, but I always pictured a dragon to be, well, bigger!" I exclaimed.

"Well excuse me, let me change size-"

"No Dojo! Not in the hospital!" Warned Master Fung.

"Oh, right – I forgot!" Realized Dojo.

"Now Kimiko, we must get to the temple, the other three are there and we want to get started right away." Said Master Fung.

"Okay, but what about my home? My papa? My friends? Will I have to leave all them behind?" I asked, worried.

"Well the temple is in China, but you are allowed to come back to Tokyo and visit your loved ones frequently, and you may bring a device for communication. Think of it as just a boarding school." Replied Master Fung.

"Oh, okay, and I guess you can deal with the doctors, right Papa?" I asked.

"Of course Kimiko, Akio has come with your things." Papa replied.

"Even though he's our butler, I'm still going to miss him. But I'm going to miss you the most Papa!" My eyes started watering.

"We can ride on Dojo Kimiko, let's go."

"Bye Papa, I love you," I said, hugging my papa.

"I love you too Kim, I'll miss you."

We left my dad to talk to the doctors, and went to the back of the hospital where Dojo supersized – man was he big! Master Fung and I rode on him, and I really felt like my life was starting to change.

* * *

><p>Riding Dojo was definitely not like a private jet. At first I felt like I was going to fall off, but then I got used to it, and spent most of the ride calling my friends to say goodbye, or just talking to my very best friend Keiko. I also looked at the beautiful view from way up high, and just like that, we arrived at the Xiaolin temple where I saw three <em>guys<em> waiting there.

Looks like I'm the only girl for miles, other than that creepy witch.

As we walked to the doors, Dojo flew my bags into what he told me was my room, that I could check out once I met the other monks.

The first monk was a short, bald, yellow monk. "Hello, I am Omi. Are you _sure_ you're the dragon of fire? You are just a girl!"

_That_ was not the first impression I was hoping for, but I decided to let it slide since the monk seemed, well, socially awkward. "Um, nice to meet you too, Omi. My name's Kimiko."

The next monk was a tall, big-boned cowboy. He was wearing a cowboy hat and you could only see one of his eyes. He spoke with a Texas accent, "Howdy little lady, nice to meet you, my name's Clay. Clay Bailey."

"Nice to meet you Clay, I'm Kimiko." I said, shaking his hand.

The next monk was definitely a surprise. He was tall, strong and had adorable windswept chocolate brown hair. His skin was sun-kissed, like he's spent a lot of time in the sun, and he had gorgeous forest green eyes. My heart started beating a million times a minute, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his mesmerizing green orbs.

He spoke with a Brazilian accent, which was seriously attractive. Well, to me, anyway, "Hey there, I'm Raimundo, but call me Rai." He said nonchalantly, but he did seem to look right back into my blue eyes with equal interest.

"I-I'm Kimiko, nice to meet you Rai." I said as we shook hands. When our hands touched, I swear I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body, and let's just say we shook hands a little longer than we were supposed to.

I was shaken back to reality when Dojo came back in his small size, saying, "Okay kids, it's time for the grand tour!"

"But Dojo, I do not need a tour, since I have lived here my life! The know I am in!" exclaimed Omi.

I saw Raimundo look slightly annoyed, "Uh, I think you mean you're 'in the know'," Rai corrected.

"Close enough," Omi replied.

* * *

><p>The last part of the tour were the 'bedrooms'.<p>

"Uh, Master Fung, we're sleeping on mats? On the floor? And our rooms are _cubbies_? That's not gonna work for me. I need a bed!" raged Raimundo.

"I'm not trying to be a Debbie Downer either, but that ain't the most comfortable setup," mentioned Clay.

"Or private!" I added.

"As Xiaolin dragons in training you must learn to appreciate what you have and make the most of it, and besides this is a temple, not a hotel." Master Fung stated, making us new monks groan in annoyance.

"I do not understand – what is a bed?" Omi asked. He had only ever slept on a mat, so a bed was an all-new concept to him. We all just stared at him, shocked.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Raimundo said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Dojo started freaking out and shaking uncontrollably.

"Uh, Dojo, what's the matter?" I asked.

"A Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!"

* * *

><p>"It says here that the Mantis Flip Coin can cause the user to have an extraordinary ability to flip unlike any other human!" I said, reading the scroll.<p>

"Doesn't sound like much," stated Raimundo.

"I'm as excited to see a Shen Gong Wu as a pig is excited to see fresh mud," exclaimed Clay.

Great, another monk who abuses the English language.

"Here we are kids, San Francisco!" announced Dojo.

"Wow, this city is bigger than Granny May's apple orchard!" said Clay, to the groans of everyone else.

"Let's just start looking for the Shen Gong Wu!" I called.

"Yes, I am _most_ excited to find the Shen Gong Wu!" exclaimed Omi.

"How about we split up to cover more ground? Kimiko, want to come with me?" asked Raimundo.

It made me absolutely glow to hear Rai want to look around with me more than the other monks. My stomach flipped just at the thought.

"Sure Rai!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too excitedly. I mentally kicked myself for seeming too excited.

"Okay, how about we meet back here in half an hour?" Raimundo asked.

"Sounds good," we all agreed.

* * *

><p>As Raimundo and I walked along the busy streets of San Francisco, we told each other about what our lives were like before we arrived at the temple.<p>

"So you're _really_ the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko? Ai girl, you're so lucky!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"I guess some people would think that, but I hardly see him because he is so busy travelling around the world, getting other companies to buy our electronics and getting sponsorships. I just wish I had a bigger family," I told him.

"Haha, I see where you're coming from, but sometimes a big family can be crazy," replied Rai.

"I take it you have a big family?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I have eight siblings! I love them all and there are definitely benefits, but sometimes I wish I could just have at least one or two minutes of privacy, you know? I guess that was one of the pros to coming here." Raimundo answered.

"Wow! You must miss them a lot; you seem to be really close! In both senses of the word," I laughed.

"Haha, definitely. Hey wait a sec, Kim do you see what I see?" asked Raimundo.

I was a bit lost in thought after he called me 'Kim'. That must mean he's comfortable around me! Wow, I really need to improve my reasoning. How would being called 'Kim' show anything about his feelings towards me? I didn't even hear the rest of the question after my abbreviated name.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo questioned, seeming a bit worried.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry Rai, I was, um, looking at that…painting…over there," I really needed to work on my excuses, there were no paintings to be seen. I mentally kicked myself again for being so stupid. I seriously need to get a grip or I'll never be able to defeat any villains, I'd be too distracted with Raimundo.

"Uh, okay Kim. But I think I just saw the Mantis Flip Coin!" He exclaimed, pointing to the ledge of a building down an alley.

"Oh yeah! I'll get it!" I ran over to the coin just as Clay, Omi and Dojo turned the corner and we all reunited.

"Kim's getting the coin!" Rai told them.

Omi looked upset that he was not the one getting the coin, especially since it was being retrieved by a girl. Clay simply looked relieved to not be alone with Omi and a talking dragon anymore.

Just as I touched the coin, I realized that it was glowing, and some creepy goth guy was touching the other side.

"Ew! Who are you?" I shrieked.

"I am Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, and this coin is mine!" he screamed.

"No way! The Wu is mine!" I replied.

The other monks had now noticed that we were not the only ones after the coin.

"Jack Spicer! Hand over the coin or face defeat!" Omi yelled.

"Woah woah woah there! Since Kimiko and Jack both got to the Shen Gong Wu at the same time, they have to have a Xiaolin Showdown!" interrupted Dojo.

"A WHAT?" we all asked.

"A Xiaolin Showdown is what occurs when two people both reach a Shen Gong Wu at the same time. One person then says the battle and wagers some Shen Gong Wu. The showdown then occurs when the players say, 'Gong Yi Tempai' and whoever wins gets the Wu _and _all the Shen Gong Wu wagered," explained Dojo.

"So Kim and Spicer have to fight for the coin?" asked Raimundo.

"Precisely," replied Dojo.

"Okay then. Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for chapter three of Feeling the Flames! I hope my brief RaiKimish parts were okay!<strong>

**And that my Omi and Clay language wasn't too out of order.**

**And how was the length for that one? I think it was a bit short.  
><strong>

**So, please review and tell me your thoughts so I can incorporate it into future chapters!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-XSForever**


	4. Chapter 4: Objects and a Sport

**Hey everyone! I hope you have been enjoying my story so far! I hope I'm updating fast enough! But I'll try my best!**

**Thank you guys SOOO much for all your reviews! They are amazing and let me know that people are reading my story!**

**And just a reminder, this story is not really following the actual show story!**

**Anyway, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown – I keep forgetting to say that!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Objects and a Sport<strong>

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" I shouted.

"Fine, say your terms," replied Jack Spicer, annoyed that he wasn't the one to call the showdown.

"Well, since neither of us have any Shen Gong Wu, I guess we are just fighting for the Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Well duh!" replied Jack.

This started to make me extremely mad.

"Ugh! Anyway, the challenge is a race across San Francisco – the first one to reach the coin on the other side of the city wins!" I said.

"Okay Kimiko, I accept your terms!"

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" we both yelled.

* * *

><p>San Francisco turned into a huge city – either the buildings, cars, and everything in San Francisco turned giant, or Jack Spicer and I turned tiny, along with my fellow monks watching.<p>

"Wow," I breathed.

"Oh yeah, I think I forgot to mention this – a Xiaolin Showdown turns everything different than what you expect! It can't always be so easy!" announced Dojo.

"You tell us _now_?" I asked, my temper getting up.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that," replied Dojo.

"Dojo you –" I was about to freak out at Dojo until Raimundo interrupted me.

"Uh, Kimiko, shouldn't you focus on the showdown?" he asked.

"Oh right!" I replied, turning a bit red from embarrassment.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Jack and I yelled.

We both started running very quickly, and I realized that the race would be longer because the city was so huge.

I was way far ahead of Spicer, that's what he gets for being way to out of shape.

I could hear my monks cheering me on.

"Go Kimiko! Even though you are a girl I believe you can win!" cheered, obviously, Omi.

"Go Kimiko! Run as fast as a mule being chased by my dad on Mule Day!" called Clay, making us all stare at him in wonder.

"Go Kimi! I know you can do it! I have faith in you!" shouted Rai, and hearing how he had faith in me gave me a burst of energy.

I then turned my head to check on how far Spicer was, and I saw a creepy, purple, ghostly figure yelling at Jack.

"Come on Jack! You worthless fool! I knew all that time just working on your robots and eating pudding would was a waste!" she yelled.

"Wuya!" Jack whined. Then a few seconds later, a look of realization came over his face.

"WUYA! Thanks for reminding me! I have my robots! Time to cheat! Jackbots attack!" the goth yelled.

The next thing I knew a bunch of robots where flying at me!

"Kimiko! Watch out!" called Raimundo, full of concern.

I saw them all attacking me, so I used the fighting skills I learned from Akio.

One of the robots came up behind me so I flipped backwards behind it and kicked it into three other ones.

"Wow! Kimiko sure knows how to fight!" said Raimundo, impressed.

"Yeah she's destroying those robots real well!" added Clay.

"For a girl she's doing okay, but not nearly as great as how I could defeat those robots, for I am better than anyone!" exclaimed Omi, to more annoyed looks from Clay and Raimundo.

As I was fighting the robots, Jack Spicer passed me, and was nearing the other side of the city and the Mantis Flip Coin. When I finally destroyed the final robot, I took off as fast as I could, getting really close to Jack, and the end of the race.

"Prepare to lose, Spicer!" I yelled.

Both of us reached the end of the race in a photo finish, then the scenery changed and I was holding the Mantis Flip Coin. The other monks congratulated me for my victory, and Jack just started to whine.

"Why didn't _I_ get the coin!" he cried.

"Shut up Jack. If I had a body, I would have slapped you by now!" Wuya shouted at Jack as they left.

"Great job Kimiko!" Rai, Clay, and Omi all congratulated.

* * *

><p>"Wonderful work Kimiko, we now have the very first Shen Gong Wu," said Master Fung, putting the coin onto a drawer in the temple vault, "we can use it in training tomorrow, but for now, you monks can have the rest of the day off."<p>

"Sweet!" exclaimed Rai.

"Great!" added Clay.

"Awesome!" I said.

"But, Master Fung, what is this, day off? How can a day be turned off? And when does it get turned back on?"

"Seriously Omi?" asked Raimundo.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Let me explain Omi…" Clay started as Raimundo and I started out into the bright sun

"They're going to be a while…in the meantime do you want to play some soccer?" asked Raimundo.

"I've never actually played soccer before…" I replied.

"Well I can teach you Kim!" suggested Rai.

"Okay, then I'll give it a shot!" I said.

* * *

><p>On one of the larger fields, Raimundo stuck some sticks up for the nets, and brought down two soccer balls.<p>

"So you brought _two_ soccer balls all the way to China from Brazil?" I asked.

"Hey, you never know when you might need an extra!" replied Raimundo protectively.

"Haha, okay Rai," I said.

Raimundo set the ball down at my feet.

"Well…" he said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Kick the ball!" he exclaimed, "wait – do you even know the general idea of soccer?"

"Um, well, you see, um, no," I replied.

"Haha okay, well I'll explain…"

* * *

><p>After a few hours, I finally got the hang of kicking, dribbling, and passing the ball. Honestly, it was a great afternoon. I learned a new sport, and being alone with Raimundo for an afternoon while all his attention on me was pretty good too.<p>

We sat under a beautiful cherry blossom tree, taking a break from all the soccer.

"What do you think Clay and Omi are doing now?" I asked.

"Wha…?" Raimundo seemed to be staring at something in my direction. Wait – was he staring at me? That made me blush, and when Raimundo realised what he was doing, he blushed too.

"Uh, sorry. Hehe, what was the question?" he laughed, still blushing.

"Nevermind, Omi is probably still learning what it means to have a day off!" I giggled.

"Haha yeah, that little guy is hopeless!" Raimundo laughed along with me. I loved hearing his laugh. It was really unique, a laugh you could hear and go, "That's Rai!"

"Well, let's go play soccer!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"What? Rai, have you payed any attention to what we've been doing this past afternoon?" I asked.

"Well we haven't learned one thing yet!" replied Raimundo.

"And that would be…?" I questioned.

"How to be a goalie!"

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes I was standing in between a makeshift net, and Raimundo was infront of me, with a ball under his foot.<p>

"Ready?" he asked.

And then it started pouring rain.

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Well that was convenient timing!" chuckled Raimundo sarcastically.

"So much for learning to play goalie!" I shouted.

Raimundo and I were having fun running in the rain when suddenly I slipped in the mud, and right when I was about to hit the ground, I found myself in Raimundo's arms as he caught me.

"Hehe, thanks," I said, feeling comfortable in Raimundo's arms. It was hard to believe that I'd just met him that morning. I felt butterflies in my stomach from being so close to him. Ugh, how did I feel this way about a guy I _just met_?

It took a few minutes until we realized that Raimundo still had his arms wrapped tightly around me, but neither of us seemed to mind, until we figured that it was awkward for two people who just met that day to be in that position. We both separated as fast as if we were hugging Jack Spicer.

"Oh, sorry," we both awkwardly said.

We were then saved by Dojo.

"Kids, a Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!"

* * *

><p>"The Shen Gong Wu is the Two Ton Tunic. It turns into an armor that can deflect anything. It must be heavy!" I read from the scroll.<p>

Dojo seemed to be having trouble flying – the rain was turning into a storm, and you never knew when lightning would strike.

"Dojo, are you okay? This storm is mightier than a bull when it's mad!" asked Clay.

"I'm just having trouble flying in this storm! I don't think I can get you guys there until it clears!" replied Dojo.

Dojo landed and we all huddled together to keep warm, and I was forced close to Raimundo – not that I'm complaining.

In a few minutes, the storm cleared and we quickly headed over to the Shen Gong Wu, only to see Jack Spicer flying off with the Two Ton Tunic.

"If only there was no storm – then we would not be all messy!" said Omi.

"That's 'in a mess' and we can just get it back in a Xiaolin Showdown!" I pointed out.

"Of course I knew that – I do not need to be corrected by a _girl_!" replied Omi.

"You know what Omi, I've been holding off because I just met you, but you are _really_ sexist! Girls are people too! And we are totally capable of everything guys are! _ I _even won the first Shen Gong Wu!" I replied, infuriated.

Omi simply shrugged at this, which made me even more mad but I figured yelling at him would get me nowhere, so I just dropped it.

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the temple, disappointed at losing a Shen Gong Wu.<p>

"Young monks, you must not be sad; you cannot win every Shen Gong Wu. Now, today has been very busy and it is getting late. So get to bed and I'll see you in the morning," said Master Fung.

"More like get to mat," grumbled Raimundo.

I was happy to get to finally sleep, the day _was _pretty eventful, and I was extremely tired.

* * *

><p>I awoke to Dojo's voice, announcing that there was yet <em>another<em> Shen Gong Wu that has revealed itself.

"The scroll says that the Eye of Dashi shoots a burst of lightning!" I said, impressed.

"Now _that_ sounds like a Shen Gong Wu!" exclaimed Raimundo.

We arrived in a forest and the Eye of Dashi was sitting in a tree.

"Well that was easy," said Clay as Omi ran over and touched the Wu.

But unfortunately, Jack Spicer was there at the same time and the Eye of Dashi started to glow.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Ugh, fine. What is it Opi?" replied Jack.

"My Mantis Flip Coin against your Two Ton Tunic, the first one to reach the Eye of Dashi at the end of the path wins! And my name is Omi!" said Omi.

"I accept your challenge!"

The scenery changed and the stones all rose up, so they were at different levels, and there were gaps in between them.

We all cheered Omi on, but it was obvious who would win, especially with the Shen Gong Wu wagered. Omi used the Mantis Flip Coin and easily flipped from one stone to another, and Jack Spicer used the Two Ton Tunic, but was so weak he couldn't move with it on.

Omi easily got to the end in seconds, and the scenery changed back as Omi was holding the three Shen Gong Wu.

"Well done Omi!" we all congratulated.

"Oh, it was something!" he replied.

Raimundo shook his head as he corrected Omi, "that's 'it was _nothing_' Omi."

"Oh, my badness," Omi replied.

This caused Raimundo to hit his face in annoyance as he said, "sometimes I think he does that on purpose."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**And I also took a few last lines from the show, hopefully I won't get sued :P**

**And please review! I cannot stress how happy that makes me!**

**Anyway, have a great week everyone!**

**-XSForever**


End file.
